One Ring to Rule Them All
by Dr. Wildthang
Summary: This story is set 20yrs. after the War of the Ring. What if Sauron didn't die? What if he was planning on remaking his ring? And who will stop him?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lotr characters just my own characters that I have created for this story. The original characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Sorry if it may be a little short the chapters will be much longer further in. Please R&R!!**

**CH. 1**

** As far as the mountains bordering Mordor, something seemed to be looming over the land. A great fortress was built where the tower of Barad-Dhur once was. It was clad in black with so much grime on the walls, that it looked like blood etched in the crevices. The fortress was not built for peace or for comfort, it was built for war. Deep within the fortress a small group of iron clad orcs were entering a large room. This room was long and wide with a onyx made throne at the end. One of the orcs walked slowly towards the throne, his whole body bent down in a groveling way.**

** Sitting on the throne in complete corporeal form was Sauron the Dark Lord, the cowardly orc dropped on one knee bowing his head.**

** "My lord...the ring-maker has recreated your ring,"the orc replied. Sauron didn't seem to acknowledge his minion's words at first. It seemed he was deep in thought, which he was. The orc was getting nervous as he was waiting for his master's reply, after awhile he made a coughing noise. "My lord?," he questioned. The Dark Lord finally glanced at his orc soldier.**

** "Good...tell the ring-maker to bring it to me," he replied. **

** "Yes my lord..right away," the orc mumbled as he started backing away from the throne. The group that was with him earlier quickly followed him out of the hall. "Go and fetch the ring-maker Garhir," the leader said pointing to one of his companions. Garhir seemed annoyed by the task he was given but he knew better than to argue. So he left to go and speak to the ring-maker, which he would find him at the other side of the fortress. This fortress was massive, the walls that surrounds the whole fortress has orcs and troll watchmen. **

** Also it is twice the size of what Barad-Dhur used to be like. Garhir like the fortress much better then the tower because of it's massive size, it would be harder for others to penetrate its thick walls. Slithering down one of the many corridors Garhir reached a iron door that led out into the ring-maker's area, where he could make many things for the Dark Lord. Opening the door Garhir walked through, seeing the ring-maker pouring hot melted metal into a holder for it to cool a little bit. **

** "Ah..I see that the Dark Lord has sent someone to get his ring for him," the ring-maker rasped out as he glanced up at Garhir.**

** "Yes he wishes to have it right away," Garhir replied as he slunk towards the older veteran orc. The ring-maker was known very well for his creations since he did not just make rings of power, but also weapons for the orcs and nazgul. The ring-maker looked thoughtfully at the young orc before reaching down below his table and bringing out the recreated ring of power. **

** " Take this to the master," the ring-maker replied gruffly handing the ring over to Garhir, who took it with great care. **

** Garhir gave a slight wave of his hand before quickly running back to the throne room, where his companions were still waiting for his arrival. They all looked his way when they heard him coming down the corridor.**

** " Good Garhir! Let's bring it to the master," one of his companions replied as they all began to file into the throne room. Garhir was ahead of his companions when they all bent on one knee to show respect, but mostly it was fear. **

** "My Lord here is your ring of power...", Garhir held out the ring palms open, "Fully recreated with all of it's potency still intact". Sauron's eyes seemed to glow with excitement as he took hold of his ring and placed it on his ring finger.**

** "At long last...I can now seek out revenge on those that tried to get rid of me!," he said with a low malicious chuckle. His servants were not only ready to help their master to fight his war, but they were excited about it. What plans they had in store for their enemies nobody would know...until it was too late.**


End file.
